


Too Late

by bandedbulbussnarfblat



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat
Summary: "I loved you."The words are bitter and flat.  He'd like to make them sharp, to turn words into knives and cut into Geralt the way Geralt cut into him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote more angst. Come suffer with me.

“I loved you.”

Now that it's over, it's easier to say. Now that Jaskier is leaving for good, he can say this thing to Geralt, this secret that he's kept buried inside. “Still do, I suppose.”

Geralt is speechless. Not uncommon, but there is something wounded in his eyes, something raw and fleeting, there and gone. Jaskier almost thinks he imagined it.

“The dwarves will take me back down the mountain if that's why you came. You don't need to bother yourself with me any longer.”

The words are bitter and flat. He'd like to make them sharp, to turn words into knives and cut into Geralt the way Geralt cut into him. He hasn't the energy. What would be the point? To hurt, because he is hurting? Geralt will feel pain soon enough.

It's nearly dark, the moon just a faint outline in the sky, but Geralt's eyes glow in the shadows, and Jaskier is led to him like a moth to a flame. “You'll regret this one day.”

Geralt says nothing, only looks at him, something on his face that Jaskier can't decipher. He steps closer to Geralt, until only scant inches are between them. “One day you'll realize what you feel for me, but it'll be too late.”

That something in Geralt's eyes shifts and Jaskier moves past him, shoulder bumping his as he goes. Geralt's hand reaches out to close around his wrist, but Jaskier easily avoids it. If Geralt wanted him caught he'd be caught; it means that Geralt lets him escape. Jaskier isn't sure if it's cowardice or respect for his wishes. Either way it doesn't matter; Geralt wants him gone, so he will leave. If Geralt wants him back, this time he will have to chase him.

Jaskier walks away.

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier keeps walking. He doesn't look back. 


End file.
